Kingdom Hearts Trouble
by Eternal Grey
Summary: my world famous drabbles are in KH! Sora is now working in a porn making company where Seph is boss Cloud is supervisor. and everyone's insane. Roxas buys a gun to guard Sora's innocence, Axel wants to rape sora. Voicemails r scary. can't describe nicely
1. Chapter 1

Some people have a normal life. Some people even have normal friends and a normal family. Some people have a normal high school life, and a normal job. Some people have this sort of amazing god-forsaken life…. But no not _me_.

I'm stuck with the freaks.

It doesn't help that my parents made me work in a gay bar. Yes, my parents do want me to become gay. My twin Roxas has been gay his whole life and they want us to be gay incest loving sluts. But no, thank god, we are not.

I took a deep breath and walked into the gay strip club. I don't pay attention to the shows and don't touch the guys, in order to prove to my parents that you can work in a gay bar and be straight. Sadly, this guy at my work named Axel, intends on proving me wrong.

Instantly a bell rang making me take off my shirt showing off my muscles. I'm skinny, with some muscles proving I'm not a pushover, and only about 5'4 but still growing. Axel wrapped his arms around me and brushed his happy member against me. I shoved him away and glared.

"Come on, you have to admit you like the feel…" Axel laughed and jerked his waist slightly. I turned away from him just as Namine entered. I smiled and waved at her earning the same reaction in return. She's my favorite customer for the simple fact that she knows I'm straight, accepts that fact, and is rooting for me.

"Axel bugging you again?" She asked with an apologetic smile. I nodded and scowled at him as he flexed for me. Sure the guy had some muscle but he wasn't as buff as Leon or Cloud. I liked that though. Suddenly my phone began to ring. I picked it up instantly hearing Cloud and Sephiroth on speaker on the other end.

"Sora, we would like to offer you a job." Cloud said on the other end. I could hear Seph smirking but I said nothing for a moment.

"Wait but I'm making a stand for what I believe in here!" I cried making both Axel and Namine look at me curiously.

"We understand this, _closeted_ fag, but in our job we're offering you… it'll be more of a challenge here then there. I can assure you that much." Sephiroth laughed evilly on the other end.

"Please, dear god, tell me that that fucked up freak is not my boss." I whispered into the phone. Seph laughed and then a hitting sound was heard.

"_I'll_ be your supervisor. He owns the company but he won't be visiting you that often." Cloud informed me allowing me to sigh in relief. Thank god…

"Does this mean you accept?" Sephiroth asked making me smile. As long as I get away from Axel, I'm in!

"Course! Cloud, pick me up after school tomorrow and show me around. I'll start whenever you're ready!" I grinned ready to get away. I don't care what I have to do with them. Cloud will go easy on me and apparently Sephiroth is around often so I can just play dumb then.

"You're getting a new job?" Namine asked.

"You're still in school?" Axel cried.

I looked at them both and sighed. I'm gonna miss Namine but 'so long' Axel! "I'm working for Cloud and Sephiroth at their porn company, and yes I'm in high school in my junior year." I informed them then walked up to my boss. Xemnas looked at me in annoyance but I just smirked at him. "I quit."

When I got outside I texted Roxas to get him to pick me up, sadly I have a feeling he's tied up with his boyfriend. He's either with Demyx or Riku. Maybe both. Axel was outside in less than a minute with an arm around my waist. "Guess what I just got?" He asked me as I shoved the bastard off of me.

"What?" I asked hoping my twin would get here soon. Instantly he leaned in close so his mouth was just an inch from mine. I glared at the jerk and waited for his reply. He moved so that his lips were at my ear.

"Cloud and Sephiroth just offered me a job at their company." Axel whispered making my eyes widen in shock as my brother honked the car behind me. I turned around and ran to my brother, as tears of shock and horror filled my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked clutching the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. My brother always disapproved of me working in a gay bar. He tries to protect my innocence as much as possible which worked. I have absolutely no idea how gay sex is done. I don't understand what the heck people are talking about when someone says they just bought strawberry lube.

I'm innocent, I tell you.

With Axel… I have a feeling he won't mind teaching me all these things. "I have a new job… in an office. Sad to say Axel is going to be working there too." I muttered making Roxas scowl. My brother is still trying to maintain my innocence. I doubt I'll be able to keep it for very long.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Roxas informed me blankly. I looked over at him for a moment then nodded. I would too. Sadly I can't. I have work on Monday. I smiled at this thought. Cloud and Sephiroth make a _**lot**_ of money… Just think of how much money _I _could make! I work so much harder than either of them!

I began to drool thinking of what I'll use my money for… so much CANDY!!!!! Roxas looked over at me and smiled. "Just keep thinking those innocent thoughts while I kill the stupid bastard." He said soothingly. I continued to think these happy thoughts until we parked in a gun shop's lot. I scowled at my brother. "I'll just be two seconds!" Roxas informed me a little _too_ happily.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into our house feeling a bit annoyed at the fact that my brother insisted on buying a machine gun. He used his fake I.D. and now he's got one. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm protecting your innocence, one bullet at a time!" Roxas shouted with a mad look in his eyes.

"Yea and you're dating all the guys in the world, one flirt at a time." I retorted and walked up to my room slamming the door behind me. I wasn't mad or anything. I was just slamming the disgusting purple door, it needs to feel pain. My parents colored my room purple and made Roxas's pink. Neither of us liked it.

Roxas prefers my room and I prefer black. In order to compromise… our parents are making us share a room. I don't see how this is _compromising_ but they threatened to ground me if we don't sleep in the same room. Stupid homo-lovers.

I walked into the room feeling a bit… sick? Yep. I'll be in an office where people distribute porn across the nation, with Axel somewhere in the building. Suddenly my door opened making me turn around only to be thrown to the ground in a tight hug.

"I heard we'll be working together!" Yuffie cried happily pinning me to the ground with her huge grin and bright dark eyes. I blinked at her for a moment then smiled as well.

"Yes! Please protect me, great ninja Yuffie!" I pleaded and held onto her shoulders tightly, her eyes widened a bit then she smirked. She jumped up with her fist in front of her face, as though making an oath.

"I promise to do my best to protect Sora from whatever scares him about this job! Now what're you scared of, kid?" She asked with another flash of her amazing smile. I coughed into my hand, not sure how to start.

"Um… a perverted guy named Axel will be working with us… and I don't want him to do anything uncomfortable or awkward with me." I mumbled. She pouted and lifted my chin so I was looking at her determined features.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you from the fiend who loves little boys like yourself! He won't be putting lube on anywhere near you!" Yuffie declared making my brother storm in as I tilted my head to the side curiously.

"What's lube?" I asked as Roxas pointed the machine gun at the woman before me. She winked and stuck her tongue out at Roxas, before jumping out my window and running to her motorcycle. We both watched her drive off.

"Maintain your innocence and forget that word." Roxas growled and left our room angrily. He was obviously upset that he couldn't use his gun just yet. I sighed once again and crashed onto my bed. My phone began to ring then but I ignored it and sat up looking at the screen. It's hard to ignore the ringtone 'Sexy back'.

I picked it up knowing what would happen if I don't. "Hello?" I asked into the phone. No one spoke for a moment then Kadaj smirked. I still remember the day he threatened to rape me if I didn't have that as his ringtone. I didn't want Roxas to kill the guy so I allowed it… hoping he would never call me.

"Hello baby." He cheered on the other line. I blinked and smiled knowing Kadaj is always like this.

"What's up, Kadaj?" I asked with a soft smile. If my brother found out I was talking to this guy then he would trace the call, track the guy down, and make sure there's nothing remaining. I flinched at the thought.

"I heard something… _amazing_!" I hesitated with the phone in my hand. If he's going to spazz about some perverted nonsense then I'll have to let Roxas murder him. "You're working with me! Our desks are right next to each other!"

I blinked in surprise then dropped the phone and jumped away. "Holy Crap! Holy mother of Crap! What the hell am I going to do!" I screamed as flash backs of working with Kadaj filled my mind. There was an instance where I was apparently almost raped. (He had tried to become my nurse at my middle school, but Roxas beat the crap out of him walking in on our appointment.)

I thought about Halloween when Kadaj dressed up as my old crush Kairi… she was _so_ mad when she found out I thought he was her and that we kissed. That ended my chances of ever dating her. I sighed and thought about her for a moment longer. An almost lover… oh well. I'll just flirt with Namine and hopefully that gets me somewhere.

I glanced over at my phone and could hear Kadaj spazzing. I picked it up and hung up on the freak then searched through my contacts for Namine. To my surprise… Axel was in my phonebook. I glared at the number then called it. In just one ring he picked up. "Hey sexy!" Axel grinned on the other line. I almost puked when I heard the fucktard's voice.

"Why do I have your number?" I asked slowly with the darkest voice I could manage. Roxas entered my room then and looked at me curiously. I'm not normally pissed off while I'm on the phone. Normally I'm talking to a girl, Leon, Cloud, Tifa (woman not girl), or him. If my parents call I ignore it and pretend I was busy.

"I was bored so I put it in your phone. Got my number _memorized_ yet?" He smirked. I gagged and glared at the phone in my hand.

"You bastard." I growled making Roxas steal the phone from me. His eyes widened incredibly at Axel's response. Then he smiled maniacally.

"Axel… this is Roxas." My brother said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You just tried to phone rape my brother but I was able to take the phone just in time. I'm using the tracer in my room to trace every call that comes in on this phone. I _will_ kill you."

I shivered and backed up out of the room. Holy crap my brother is scary.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of my school feeling a little happy today. Riku and Kairi were normal which is good. They're my only glimpse of normal. When I got outside a limo waited for me; Sephiroth leaning against the car with a smug smirk on his face. "You ready to find out what you're getting into?" Seph asked making me nod with a pale face.

I got into the limo and freaked out when I saw Tifa leaning into the cooler getting a beer. I reached out for one too but she hit me with hers then flicked the lid so it wouldn't spray all over her. "It's been a while, Sora." She smiled and nodded to Seph.

"Ignore her and focus on me, your boss." Sephiroth said simply making me look at him for a moment. I stared then nodded and glanced out the window noticing that the driver was currently speeding and going through red lights. No one seemed to notice or care.

I decided this was best.

No one should act strange about something that seems so normal for someone else. This is the fact that I reasoned with. I found forty-five flaws with my idea before we parked. The building we stopped at was huge. Twin tower huge. Of course that means that terrorists could easily destroy it with a plane. Terrorists would most likely want to at least buy a few copies before finally crashing their plane.

We entered swiftly. People bowed their heads and silenced their conversation when they noticed Sephiroth. It was as though they actually respected him…. Feared would be _way_ more logical. I noticed a creepy guy with long black hair and red eyes. He stared at me for a moment then turned around and walked away.

Did he have a pocket full of pens..? (yes Vincent is the creepy guy at work (Dane Cook)). Suddenly someone jumped me from behind and began hugging me tightly. Before I could even see who it was, Tifa walked forward and elbowed the guy in the neck and then punched him in the gut. The guy flew into the wall.

"Oh hey there Axel." Tifa smiled. I looked over at Axel then at Tifa. A huge grin covered my face. BODYGUARD!!!!

Sephiroth looked at my smile then at Axel on the ground. After that he turned to Tifa. "Don't guard Sora anymore." He said simply. She nodded with a smile.

"Alright sir!" She said and turned away walking to the elevators, abandoning me. I glared at Seph harshly.

"Do you want me to quit?" I asked angrily. He just smiled at me and patted my head.

"Don't you have a point you want to prove to your parents?" He retorted making me shut up and wait for his instructions.

Instantly Aerith walked up to him with a smile on her face and an apologetic look on his face. "Sir, your desk is on fire again." She said simply waiting for his orders. Seph nodded.

"Send Reno down here immediately and get me a new one. Black that is smooth and nice, the best they have." He ordered then motioned to me. "Get Rude down here. He'll know what to do with the noob."

Everyone abandoned me while I waited for Mr. Shades while in doors to show up. I know everyone who works here… but I'm still shocked that they all work here. My parents were ecstatic when they found out. Of course they told me not to become one of the company's stars for some reason. I'm fine with that though.

Rude showed up and led me toward the elevators. "You will be one of the many consultants for the stars and Seph. I doubt he'll listen to a kid like you. Still it's a good job and it pays well." He explained pressing floor 7 out of 99. The twin towers didn't even have that many floors. Still… this place would be great to play hide and go seek.

"Ooh look it's Sora!" Yuffie grinned and ran up to me. She picked me up and hugged me tightly with a huge grin on her face.

"Yuffie is the mailman." Rude explained making her put her hands on her hips and scowl at him.

"SEXIST!!! It's mailwoman!" She shouted angrily. I walked past them and sat down at my cubicle. I get a laptop, mini fridge, drawers on the desk and then a tissue box with disinfectant spray. I was wondering why it was a spray when I heard Axel from the elevators. Apparently he just got to our floor. I grabbed the spray and sprayed the guy in the face as he pounced for me.

Riku walked in from behind him and grinned at me. "So it looks like we'll be working together." He grinned and winked at me. I gulped remembering the time when Riku got close to raping me. Yuffie thought it'd be funny to gag me and tie up me up before tossing me onto his porch of his place then rung the doorbell ditching me.

I still don't know how I escaped.

I turned on my computer and let Rude show me how to do my job. Apparently everyone at the job has a gmail they are always on so that it'll be easier to tell each other things without having to go search for them. I was thinking that a cell would work until I realized how stupid that would be.

You don't give a rapist your number.

Pretty soon I was getting the hang of it. That's when Reno began a chat with me on gmail.

Reno- hey Sora guess wat?

Me- what?

Reno- u seriously said da full word?

Me- shut up and answer the quez

Reno- there ya go! Ur growin up!

Me- im about to block you

Reno- fine. Anyway… Roxas is not allowed to work here

Me- okay..?

Reno- it's cuz he'd protect u

Me- … who decided this?

Instant new chat from BOSS

BOSS- I did

Chat from BOSS has ended

Reno- ya there?

Me- Seph is a creeper an stalker

Reno- duh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I read the last chapter and laughed then decided there had to be another.**

I was hanging out at my desk doing nothing in particular when a voice echoed across the floor. Someone was calling out my name. "Have you seen Sora?" Axel's voice asked several of my work mates. I started to slide down my seat hoping that no one knew my name.

The guy with long black hair and crazy pen pocket walked up to me and held out his hand. I stared at him in shock but took it. He raced me out of the room covering me with his, severely messed up with holes, red cape. I looked down at his feet and noticed he was wearing knight feet and leg armor for shoes. I think he's a freak but okay, as long as he's helping me.

"In here." He said shoving me into the break room he moved the vending machine and motioned for me to get behind it. I obliged and hid there for a while. He moved the machine back but left me enough room so I didn't suffocate.

"I know he works on this floor… where is he?!" Axel cried angrily. I held my breath to keep from laughing. When he finally left I realized I had a problem… I was stuck behind the machine. Vincent was nowhere to be seen. Looks like he morphed out of my periph.

"HELP!" I shouted hoping someone would find me. Instantly the machine was moved and I was able to squirm my way out into Axel's stalking arms. Damn it. I cried right then and there breaking down in tears as he began to squeezed me and race me from the room.

"What are you doing now, bastard?" Reno asked Axel with a husky tone. It was obvious he was trying to play it cool as he leaned against his desk. Instantly Cid walked my and grabbed me from Axel. He thrust my head back so I was falling to the ground then chuckled before leaving.

"Get back to work." Yuffie called tossing kunai at us. I sighed in relief and ran to my desk as Axel was escorted to the elevators. Yes! God _does_ love me! I prayed several grateful thoughts to him as I sat at my desk. 7 new gmail chats. Dang.

BOSS- Loser… you should have been raped.

Reno- see you getting raped over there… guess I should help out.

NINJA- what's up with Axel lately? Did he put a tracking device on you? Nope… it's on your cell phone on your desk. Is Roxas going to destroy it?

Tifa- having fun?

Vincent- You owe me

Cloud- Here if you need me, unless Sephiroth says no

Rude- tell me if you need anything work related.

New chat with Axel

Axel- you look hot in tears… love to burn them away.

Me- no thank you

Axel- ur rite… boiling water would hurt that sexy face

Me- I'm blocking you

Axel- I'm stalking you

Axel has been blocked from your account

I sighed in relief and leaned back in my chair. This is not going well for me. I think I want to leave now. My eyes watered a bit in frustration but I wiped the tears away and began working.

BOSS- love it when my workers cry…

BOSS has been blocked from your account…

Blocking has been overridden…

BOSS- come see me in my office.

Me- when?

BOSS- now

Me- damn

BOSS- start walking sex toy

Me- shut up I'm coming.

BOSS- then why are we still chatting?

Me- you fucking suck you son of a bitch

BOSS- read my name

ME-… I'm coming

I got up angrily and started heading to the elevators. Rude was waiting there with a cross look on his face, then again his face is always like that. I smiled to myself and walked forward ready to do whatever it is Sephiroth is going to make me do to repent for my sins.

Yeah like I can't handle whatever he throws at me, but still I want to be safe and secure again… if only Roxas could work here. Too bad no one will let him. Sephy just wants to ruin my innocence and destroy me. I can live with that but not rape… dear god, please save me.

He's probably laughing in heaven saying that I deserve what I get for cussing out my boss. Well he's probably not going _that_ far, but still laughing is probably true. Too bad he has a sense of humor. I sighed once again and took a step into the dimly lit elevator. Tifa pressed the top floor for me and smiled encouragingly while Rude just stared at the doors.

When I was starting to get comfortable waiting to reach the top deck a noise came from above. Instantly Axel came crashing in, landing on top of me. I was on the ground being pinned down by Axel's body on top of mine. I moaned to myself because of my throbbing head. He just smirked and looked down at me, while licking his lips.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Tifa asked picking Axel up by his back collar. I used this time to sit up attempting to catch my hitched breath. I'm tired of getting raped. I really am. I mean just the perks are not enough to get me through this. Axel makes this job much harder than it needs to be.

An understatement of course.

When I reached the top floor Cloud was waiting to greet me. He hesitated when he saw Axel then just smiled softly at me and led me forward. "You are one lucky son of a bitch." He laughed making Tifa snicker while Rude smiled softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked inching away from the delirious Axel.

"I was the one chatting with you pretending to be Sephiroth. If it was him, you'd be beyond dead and fired. Welcome to the company." Cloud grinned causing me to sweatdrop and pray for Roxas to break into the building to rescue me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay on the update. I started writing this chapter a while ago but somehow that version of it got lost. So now here's the new –writers block- version!**

Working for Sephiroth and Cloud isn't as hard as I thought it would be. They aren't the type to bug you all that often as long as you're doing work. Although I suspect that Rude is constantly reporting my actions to the BOSS but I don't care so much. Go ahead and be a snitch. See if I care!

"Sora! Are you here?" An obnoxious voice shouted happily. I fell out of my chair and began crawling across the room hiding under his sights from where the elevators were at least fifty feet away. I kept crawling and noticed Vincent in front of me. He looked down and then grabbed my wrist dragging me into the snack room.

He pulled out one of the vending machines and motioned for me to get behind it. I nodded and hurried up so the annoying redhead wouldn't find me so soon. When I was safely behind the machine Vincent pushed it back almost in place so I'd still have room to breathe.

"S-O-R-A! I love you baby! Why don't you come out here and play with me!" Axel shouted happily. I glared and held my breath making sure that no one would hear me, especially not the stupid redhead. Closing my eyes I realized that this might take a while. I could hear him moving stuff around the room making sure he was very thorough. To say the least, I was mad.

"I guess he's not here." Axel sighed bitterly as I listened to him leave the room. I waited but no Vincent came. No one was here to save me from the prison of the vending machine. I tried to push it away but I wasn't strong enough…

_How did a guy as scrawny as Vincent move the stupid machine? _

An hour later I started shouting for help. I had my glow in the dark watch to tell me the time but honestly I don't want to get overtime on my first day of work. Especially because at this rate Axel's getting it too, it took another thirty minutes for Rude to find me and help me out from behind the stupid vending machine. I wanted to kill everyone who had known where I was.

Turned out at least thirty people knew where I've been for the last hour and a half. I hate my job more than anything in the world. When I got back to work I was surprised when Yuffie walked over to me with a small smirk on her face.

"Already finding out about the cruelties of the job?" She asked with a huge grin on her face. I glowered then continued to work on my stupid crap I'm stuck doing. I glared at the reports in front of me then decided I'll wait till later.

The longer I wait then the more I get to know the enemies of this job. I glanced around and noticed that Vincent was gone. Sighing I looked at my gmail and noticed a chat waiting for me from BOSS.

BOSS- hello Sora

Me- hello BOSS

BOSS- cute but pointless come to my office

Me- is it because I was cute but pointless?

BOSS has ordered you to come to his office. You are now labeled as offline until BOSS is done with you.

I glared at the note from gmail but got up anyway to go to the office. Stupid jerk making me do crap I don't want to do then interrupting that said crap… I glared and stalked over to elevators. I am not a happy camper…

When I got into the elevator I was shocked and upset seeing Axel. Of course I would be. He's been sexually harassing me since we met. He didn't look at me since his eyes were closed. I guess I could have sent it down to the first floor but instead I just hit the boss' button and steadily headed up.

"Ugh where is he? I've been dying to give him something since I found out we'll be working together." Axel murmured sounding upset. I looked at the man curiously wondering what he could possibly have wanted with me. Before I could think about it too much he opened his eyes and blinked at me.

Slowly a devilish smirk covered his face. Luckily the door opened so I was able to run like heck into Sephiroth's office. He was sitting at his desk watching something on his computer screen then looked up. Currently I was being held captive in an extremely tight hug by Axel who was rubbing his face against my chest.

"It looks like you're doing well here." Sephiroth said with a blank expression as Cloud walked past us to his side. Sephiroth's office is a huge room about the size of a movie theatre entrance room except there's only one desk at the center toward the back with a chair. Nothing else all around.

I think it's only so that he can intimidate anyone who enters. Both of the boys held a 'no-nonsense' face as they stared at my predicament with the redhead. "What do you freaks want with me?" I asked dryly. They exchanged glances then a slow smirk covered their faces.

"We have decided that we need your number for work related trouble. We're tired of speaking with your parents and hanging up on your brother." Sephiroth and Cloud said in unison. I realized in that instant that this was too good for Cloud to actually help me. That means that… well this is bad.

"What if I refuse to give you my number?" I whispered unable to speak in my regular voice. Sure I believe my brother could protect me but not here…

"We'll allow Axel to have you eight hours a day in the place of his choice."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank god for summer right? I'll do my best to update a lot but I'm not sure since i'll be busy being all over the states. Still, this week alone I have updated a ton so no complaints please!**

Needless to say I gave Sephiroth and Cloud my number. They checked it and everything to make sure it was accurate and warned me that if I didn't pick up or text back then they would allow Axel to do as he wishes. I sighed to myself and tried to think of a way to save myself. But then again the day is already over so I should just go home and relax. When I got outside to Roxas's awaiting car I was shocked to see Vincent sitting inside. I hopped in and felt the tension for a while then finally spoke up.

"Why are you in the car with us?" I asked curiously. Vincent glanced back at me then held Roxas's hand. I turned away and paled wondering what the heck my brother is thinking... because when I saw Vincent in the car I almost screamed. Because it's the guy! It's the creepy guy from work! I took a deep a deep breath and closed my eyes not wanting to deal with this crap anymore. I checked my phone and saw that I have a voicemail already. I listened to it and almost deleted it midway through.

"Hey Sora, I kind of decided to use your desk as a base so now its on fire and the computer has to be replaced. Oh and um... the crossdresser pictures you may recieve are NOT of me." Reno growled then hung up. I deleted the message without thinking too much about it. For some reason my phone was on silent which is good because otherwise my brother would be interrogating me over it.

"How was work?" Roxas asked sounding like the overprotective brother that he is. I thought about telling him the truth but decided I probably shouldn't. I found out about how high the pay is yesterday. 50 bucks an hour is not something to sneeze at. I smiled at him knowing he couldn't see it.

"It was okay. You know, work. Not much to do about that stuff." I said nonchalantly noticing Vincent's eyes through the mirror looking at my face. Roxas nodded slowly as though not paying much attention to me. My phone glowed letting me know someone was calling me. I looked down and didn't recognize the number. Slowly I forced myself to pick up.

"Hey there!" A hyper voice cheered into the phone. For a moment I thought it was Yuffie but somehow that just isn't right. I hung up on the person knowing the voice was a girly male's. I don't want know who's calling me... The same person called me back instantly but I let it go to voicemail and of course... the said person left a stupid voicemail for me. I picked my phone up and called my mail box so that I can find out what the crap is going on with this person.

"Hey Sora! It's me, Rude! Reno and the gang gave me some amazing root beer! I still can't find the word Root on it but WHATEVER! I'm so happy! I want to talk to you so we can get better aquainted! How about we go out sometime! I love you! YOU ARE SO AMAZING!" I deleted the message without thinking much about it. He's an idiot. That's all I can say if he drunk beer thinking it was root beer.

"How would they convince Rude... Reno is easier but wouldn't Rude be close to impossible to prank?" Vincent asked making me pale and lean back pressing myself against my seat in fear. Roxas glanced back at me curiously. Obviously his brother senses are on the fritz today.

"How could you hear the voicemail?" I asked softly hearing my stutter and scared tone. Vincent smiled just barely and turned around.

"Rude was incredibly loud if you couldn't tell when you were listening to him scream in your ear." He informed me causing my breath to come back. Vincent scares me more than I'd like to admit.

"How long have you two been going out?" I asked slowly wondering what would be the best way to make sure that Roxas doesn't get his senses back.

"We aren't going out." Vincent said point blank. I looked at them both curiously until Roxas explained.

"Vincent needs to hold an innocent hand whenever he can so that the horrors he sees in the work force don't kill him in his sleep. I'm doing the best I can but I think your hand would be better." Roxas informed me. I stared at Vincent and knew there was something wrong with that explanation. Today wasn't THAT bad. How could it possibly be bad enough to where he needs to hold an innocent hand?

"Organization XIII works at our job as well. They were gone today but will be back tomorrow. I suspect they have that number as well." Vincent said softly making me look down at my phone in horror. Roxas quit Organization XIII when they became interested in me. Axel is part of Organization XIII... need I say more? These two facts alone give me enough reason not to want to deal with these people. It makes the most sense to me.

"I hope not. Sephiroth has to have some decency right?" I asked hopelessly.

"It's a porn company, Sora." Roxas hissed. I believe my brother is coming back to me. "I should hang out with you at work tomorrow. Don't worry I'll let you go in and give you ten minutes before I enter after you."

I love my brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**This will be my seventh update this week! Yay! Of course not all for this fic. so far just once I think... anyhow i only have 14 ongoing fics right now. Not many are going to end anytime soon. Two I just started... ugh... I gotta go through an ending fics spree. Of course this fic won't be over for a while.**

I entered my work first. Tifa was at the front with Rude and Aerith but none of them seemed suspicious of me as I skulked to the elevators. When I got inside and pressed my floor level Roxas ran inside and got into the elevator with me. For some reason no one noticed him. He was rather fast though... ugh who am I kidding? There's a fucking trap somewhere. Roxas seemed a bit annoyed. I guess he figured this out as well. I can't blame him. It's kind of hard not to notice a kid who looks like me running past wearing all black.

I face palmed just as the door opened. I walked forward and a couple minutes later I knew Roxas would follow as well too. He's taking this too seriously... When I got to my desk Reno was waiting for me. I could see some hints of lipstick on his but I ignored it completely and waited for him to tell me what he wants.

"You do realize that Sephiroth is going to pull out all his guns to get your twin out of the building right?" Reno asked making me smile innocently at him. If he does that I may just quit and go back to work at that bar. I don't care where I work as long as I make money that can help me save up for my future. Roxas calls me an idiot for this but whatever; I'm not the one who blows my savings on video games and skittles.

"He does then I quit and change my number. That simple." I grinned making the red head go pale. Aw that's so sweet of him! He actually wants me to stay! I laughed to myself and went back to work. I need to get this crap over with and try to find a way to get a life. Suddenly my phone rang. I turned it on silent not bothering to answer Yuffie. Isn't she supposed to be working too?

It said I had a voicemail. I ignored it once again and finished up the shipment work. Annoying Asians with such a high demand for this crap! Instantly Roxas was by my side holding his machine gun. I looked over at him warily. He's been known to do some crazy crap as long as it will keep my innocence but I think this is a little much…

"Sora!" A voice called sending chills down my spine. I turned to my twin in a look of desperation. So what if it's illegal? So what if I'm probably going to get a bad record on my work file?

"Do whatever you want to him just don't shoot anyone else." I whispered desperately hoping he won't come after me. If he does then I'm going to have to go to his funeral. I always hated funerals because you have to wear those stupid tight tuxes because you only wear them to funerals and no one has died in several years…

"Who are you? State your business with my brother!" Roxas growled angrily as he got ready to shoot. I inwardly applauded him but outwardly I was still doing my work. Stupid job… and needing to get paid so I can raise up for college.

Axel looked a bit surprised but he just smirked at me and winked then turned to my extremely annoyed brother. He seemed to be measuring him up. Finally Axel ran a hand through his hair and shrugged in a 'who cares I might as well do it and die than stay here and look like moron.'

I hate that look.

"I'm here hoping that I could possibly rape this beautiful young man for my pleasure. My name is Axel, got it memorized?" That is exactly when my twin went trigger happy in the office. No one seemed all that surprised as they ducked for cover. Some even continued their work on the floor.

Axel sidestepped the bullets and hid behind a wall waiting for my brother to run out of ammo. I smirked at Roxas then went back to my stupid work. After thirty minutes he had no ammunition left so he took out a sword. I looked up and saw that somehow the redhead escaped, sighing I turned to my enraged brother.

"He's got Rox." I said sadly. Roxas turned back to look at me and glared at the exit. "I have to get back to work but you're welcome to guard me. He's probably going to come back." I informed him. Roxas looked like his ego was mortally wounded but at this his eyes came alight with a dangerous fire that promised vengeance. I don't know why he's so into this.

Oh well. I can't say I want him to go. Roxas is the best. I pulled out my phone and called my voicemail. "SORA DID YOU HEAR THAT SOMEONE RAPED SEPHIROTH? Anyhow Cloud and I are at the bar and having a good ol time! I heard Roxy-baby is going to work with you today… HAVE FUN!" She screamed into the phone once more then hung up. I deleted the voicemail and thought nothing more of it.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked looking rabid. I looked at my brother then at my phone and smiled at him.

"It was Yuffie. She was drunk and left me an interesting voicemail. I had to delete it though since certain people would kill me if they heard it." I said knowing my brother hates being called Roxy and being called Baby… he would murder the poor ninja.

"So who's next?" Roxas asked my working buddies darkly.


	8. Chapter 8

Roxas was a comfort to me, an undeniably insane comfort but a comfort non-the-less. I watched him aim his gun at Rude but quickly pointed him towards Reno instead. The redhead, I could manage losing, the stiff guy who could care less about me… well he's just fine.

"Guns are dangerous." Reno informed him boredly just as Sephiroth entered the floor with Cloud. I blinked in surprise when Axel grabbed me from behind and ran me to the elevators. Roxas chased after me but before he could get to me Sephiroth and Cloud stopped him.

When we got into the elevator he let go of me. "Hey there Sora. Fancy meeting you here." Axel smirked and scratched the back of my hair. I glared at him then looked at what number he pressed. It was the top floor, the Boss's room. What are they up to this time?

"Get away before my brother finds us and kills you." I sighed and began to rub my temples. The whole point of Roxas coming here today was to keep Axel _away_ from me not _stuck_ with me. He stared at me with no emotion on his face then looked up with a sly smile and crossed arms.

"Hey Yuffie." He grinned and watched as the little ninja jumped down from the top of the elevator. She stood up tall and brushed herself off then turned to me with a grin. I noticed the blood on her arm and saw that a bullet had grazed it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly, still looking at her arm. My brother had to have done it… he's just a _little_ too trigger happy today. I blinked in surprise when she bent down and looked up at me curiously. I grinned at her then frowned. "Can I go now?"

"Nope! I'm here to make sure you get to and stay at the boss's floor!" She informed me happily. I glared at her then did nothing. I guess I just have to deal with her cheerful annoyances. Axel laughed out loud when he looked at my face. I guess that's understandable.

"Great… this is because of my brother right?" I asked just as the door opened. When I walked in I was almost shocked to see Cloud holding Roxas with his hands behind his back looking down at the ground in disgust. Sephiroth, scary enough, was holding the gun.

"You were not supposed to bring him here…" Cloud sighed shaking his head. My brother attempted to escape but it was futile. I looked down at the ground too then thought about leaving this job. It's just too much of a hassle… but the pay is _really _good.

"I want to protect him, and if that means coming by here with a gun and then you people lecturing us about the law then so be it!" Roxas shouted looking extremely angry. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Of course my brother could care less about something as stupid as the law.

"Yes well that's very brave and all but you are just plain stupid, Roxas." Axel sighed from behind then smirked and turned to me. "Got it memorized?" I shook my head in annoyance but said nothing in return.

"Shut up and let my brother go now, Cloud." I said taking a few steps forward so I was up close and personal with him. Yes, I can be big and bad. Ignoring Axel's snickers and blushing face, I began to blush as well but continued on glaring hoping that my brother can help me again.

Cloud just gave me a nice smile then shoved my brother back into Yuffie who was unexpectedly behind him waiting for my brother. She grabbed hold of the struggling guy and then vanished in a puff of smoke. I glared but said nothing as Cloud motioned for me to sit at a seat in front of Seph's desk.

"What do you people want with me?" I asked with a groan. Sephiroth just gave me a sly smile and sat down before looking at me in the eyes. It showed the true strength of his manliness with the stuffed pooh doll on it.

"We want your presence because it is fun to destroy all your hope and diminish your dreams all for a marvelous paycheck, as long as the pay stays high you will allow us to torture you which is exactly why we are doing everything in our power to keep you here and vulnerable. Isn't that right, Cloud?" He asked looking incredibly pleased with himself.

Frankly, I feel like vomiting.

"Yeah, sorry sport but we like to mess with you." Cloud informed me with a smile. I glared at him then squealed when Axel hugged me tightly from behind. "Yes Axel… you can keep him now." He sighed then motioned for us to leave.

The redhead did a little happy dance then grabbed my arm and dragged me into the elevator. I expected something incredibly frightening to happen but instead he just smiled at me. "So Sora… anything new happening in your life?" He asked sounding incredibly normal for once.

"Um… no." I said slowly and noticed a book under his arm. Upon closer inspection I found out what was going on by the title. It was 'How to make the person you're stalking feel more comfortable around you for dummies.' Man that series has a book for everything now in days.

"Oh… well that's disappointing." Axel sighed then began to flip through the book. Finally he landed on a page he liked because he stopped flipping and began to read. "Hey Sora, do you want to go to the movies and watch something that is basically just porn?"

At this time the elevators opened letting me know that God does in fact love me. I ran out of the elevator and sat down at my desk. I'm no longer the kid no one pays attention to here… instead I'm the kid who brought his trigger happy brother to work.

Great.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Sora, do you want to blow up Sephiroth's office with us?" Yuffie asked with a grin. Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, and Axel all looked at me expectantly while Yuffie filled me in with the plan. I would have said yes but I'm a bit done with his office today.

"I won't get in your way, but I'm not doing it." I sighed and hurried up with my work. Cloud smirked at me then walked off with the others. I blinked at the computer screen when a chat suddenly popped up from Reno.

Reno: Why'd you say no?

Me: If I said yes do you really think I'd survive?

Reno: Well Sephiroth does think you're interesting.

Me: That's _great_ for me.

Reno: that's the spirit!

Me: go back to work.

Reno: hypocrite. Watching gay porn?

Me: no, isn't Axel the star of most of those?

Reno: Oooh burn!

Me: bye.

Reno: Workaholic

I sighed and wanted to block him from chat. Instead I just went back to work and had to try hard to finish all my work for the day. I have a feeling I'm the only one here who does their work. Stupid lazy bastards watching porn and playing solitaire all day.

"Get up and do some work for me now that you've done it all." Cid said making me look up and glare. How the hell did he know I was done? Instantly the blond old man pulled me up and forced me over to the elevator. I'm tired of people just dragging me wherever they like in this stupid building. It's like no one actually cares what I want. When I got into the elevator I was surprised to see Kadaj there as well.

"Hey Sora." He smirked making me blink in surprise. I nodded toward him and listened as Cid and him talked about something they were planning on doing today, it concerned work but I didn't quite understand a lot of the words they were using. When I got down to the basement of the building I almost pressed my floor again not wanting to watch this.

Somehow I was taken to the room where the porn was made. "This is where I work!" He grinned just as an explosion was heard. I sighed and pressed the button to my floor.

"And this is where I must go." I answered. They both looked at me and shrugged before the elevator closed. I could have sworn I saw Cid's lips start to form the word 'pansy.' I hate them both, and I will just have to let Roxas murder them tonight, I was just unable to stop my overprotective brother from destroying the impudent perverts who spend their days making porn movies!

Yeah… I got my story down. I took one look around the office and groaned. Sephiroth was here looking pissed while Cloud just smiled and talked to everyone along with him. It seems as though something like this has been happening often enough. I mean no one looks all that scared or anything. It's like a normal day at work.

Should I be scared about this?

"Where have you been Sora?" Sephiroth demanded. I blinked in surprise then opened my mouth to answer but that was when Reno started to drop to his knees crying. I've never seen Reno cry before.

"I was down in the basement with Cid and Kadaj when an explosion was heard. What exploded anyway?" I asked feigning ignorance. I didn't do anything but it's not like I'm going to rat out the people who did. Sephiroth deserves to pay for the expense that is his incredibly terrifying office. I heard a rumor just earlier today that he's planning on getting weapons to decorate the room with. A long blade will be hanging above his desk. I just pray it will fall on him when he's sitting there planning an evil scheme or two.

"I knew it wouldn't be you, anyway." He sighed and then glared suspiciously at his partner who was laughing while talking to the redhead.

"SORA! ARE YOU OKAY? DID YOU GET INJURED? DO WE NEED TO PLAY DOCTOR?" Someone screamed. He sounded painfully familiar.

"Can you please kill me?" I asked the office but no one offered so I was stuck being held at a death squeeze by the scary yet familiar Axel. He was stroking my hair with a bit of desperation as he looked me over to make sure I'm fine. "I'm nowhere near the floor it happened at." I grumbled making Sephiroth look at me suspiciously. Apparently I slipped up. Cloud glare but I said nothing and tried to squirm away from the redhead. He seemed to like the squirming so I stopped and just waited for him to be done.

"I don't believe I told you what floor the explosion was on." Sephiroth said softly with a look of distrust on his face. I sighed and decided to lie would be best, and a good one too.

"Reno told me where the explosion was. What exploded in your office?" I asked knowing that questions distract people sometimes. This just happened to be one of those times. Seph grumbled something. "What was that?"

"My entire office. That floor needs to be built from scratch." He muttered then left the to the elevators going down. I watched him for a bit longer then turned to the redhead who is trying to make me straddle him.

(Haha word count 911)

"Can you please just get off so I can go home?" I asked giving the pyro a little fire in his eyes. I glared suspiciously but said nothing more and moved away from him.

"So does that mean I get to know where you live?" He asked. The bright side of living in Texas is that if someone comes onto your property you can shoot them and kill, but only if they are on your property.

"Yes. Yes it does." I answered sweetly.

**So far so good… uh I hope. **


	10. Chapter 10

Sadly I did not get to kill off Axel the most annoying pyro in the world. No. I did get to show him where I live which is a downside, he also stayed outside to figure out which room is mine so I turned on the lights to Roxas's room and opened the window so the redhead could see me in it.

I'm smart.

I then left the room and walked into the kitchen where Roxas was resting his head on the counter looking like he might die. "What happened?" I asked him simply for a moment wondering why he seemed so upset and tired. He looked over at me with dead eyes.

"Yuffie took me out for coffee in celebration of bombing your boss's floor." He groaned making me nod understandingly. Yuffie and coffee equals death. I'm just happy my brother is still alive from that experience, he didn't bring his gun or the ever so popular stun gun. It's surprising that she hasn't suffere brain damage from all the times people have used one of them on her.

"You helped right?" I asked with a smirk but Roxas just shook his head tiredly and forced himself up. I noticed the lipstick kiss marks all over his face and winced but he just shrugged it off.

"Nah I'm not allowed within a mile of the place. People from your work are tailing me constantly but then again I should probably be happy I'm not being charged for my assault at your work." He sighed and rubbed his head roughly with the palm of his hand. I smiled softly and hugged him from behind before helping my brother get into his room. I made sure to avoid the window so Axel wouldn't see us.

"Would you be able to attack if a pervert came into the room thinking this was mine?" I asked him quickly looking at his tired form. Instantly Roxas bolted up with a face hot with rage. I nodded slowly as he seethed and growled under his breath. "I think you're fine and able."

He glared at me then used the telescope to look out the window hiding from its view. I guess he understands. "Yep the redhead's outside looking up at the window. He keeps checking his watch, I'm guessing that means he knows what time it'll be too dark for anyone to notice him climbing up here. I did the ladder next to my window on purpose so that I would get a chance or two to practice my guns whenever I got a new one."

I started to leave the room getting scared at how detailed and into this he was getting. Smiling I told him goodnight then grabbed some leftovers to eat. For some reason when I got to the kitchen Riku was there looking incredibly bored with Kairi beside him. "Come in guys!" I said sarcastically making them look at me like I was the freak here not them. I sighed once more then took a seat at the counter.

"You've got nothing good here. Aren't your parents normally stocked full of crap?" Kairi asked as she went through my pantry. I glared at her then blinked hard.

"Wait… there's no food?" I asked in shock knowing they had just gotten some. If that's true then that means-

"Hey Sora-baby!" Larxene grinned heading into the room with Marluxia. I hate it when relatives visit. It's the one thing I hate most in this world and will continue to do so until they all die and no longer visit me. I ignored them completely and ate whatever leftovers I could find while Riku and Kairi slowly inched towards the exit, before they could escape Luxord took them down with his drunken madness as he screamed about bunnies taking over the world.

"They might hear you, moron." I growled feeling proud of myself for keeping sane after the thought of their discovering our knowledge was almost let out by a drunken pirate who shouldn't even be here. Kairi shivered making Riku wrap an arm around him and pulled the girl close. I sighed and almost snuck away upstairs but that's when gun shots were heard. We all stayed silent for a moment then Roxas's silent but somewhat shouting curses were heard.

"I guess Axel isn't dead yet." I sighed and shook my head slowly making Larxene laugh darkly while Marluxia kissed down her neck. A sadist and a fag, how lovely.

"Axel an admirer of yours?" She asked with an evil glint in my eyes. I didn't show any emotion or bat an eye knowing just what this girl would do if i did. Larxene is the type of person who goes out looking for ways to do people harm.

She seemed satisfied with my lack of response and left us alone with a stupid smile on her face while Roxas was storming down the stairs looking even more enraged then usual. "He took my gun." When these forbidden and impossible words were spoken no one could utter a word. It's just not possible.

"Did he die and take it from you by accident or something?" I asked stubbornly knowing that this isn't true. Something happened that made Roxy, for the first time in his life, allow someone to take his gun away. It's weird because something like this has never happened before to him and that's part of his reputation. No one can defeat him.

How incredibly screwed do I have to be for Axel to be able to take down my brother.

"I think this means we're soul mates." He whispered in my ear making me spin around and glare trying to contain my shock and horror.

Holy crap!


	11. Chapter 11

My brother must be insane.

That's the only logical thing I can think of. There's no way he'd try to hook up with Axel otherwise... I mean, first off, the redhead is too busy trying to find ways into my pants to look in his direction. I really wish he gave a crap about my brother and not me but apparently that's not going to happen. "You do realize my brother is going to come in here soon for two different reasons right?" I asked him not even looking up from my homework. Axel shrugged.

"What are the two reasons?" He asked softly leaning towards me. Soon he was trailing his tongue down my neck with his hand massaging my thigh. I continued to ignore his actions knowing that this should never work out.

"One: because I'm his brother and he apparently needs to protect my innocence. Two: he's hoping to find you since he finds you attractive. Please run away with my brother. I hope you two will be happy together." I said this all in a monotone voice getting slightly annoyed by how he didn't remove his hand but he did stop whatever he was doing to my neck.

"Roxas likes me? I guess that would make sense. But I like you, got it memorized?" He asked with a smirk and a light laugh. I stared at him for a moment then brushed my hair out of my face.

"Just like?" I asked him making the redhead nod.

"I'll probably wind up loving you soon but for now it's just like." He shrugged leaning back on my bed. Soon he had my shirt off while laying down, which I'd consider an accomplishment except that he was using his cold fingers to trace things on my back. Suddenly I heard my brother get home making me point a lazy finger over to the window. Instantly Axel stood up and walked over there. "I really think I could bring myself to love you." He sighed and made a gun motion to his temple. "It'll probably kill me though, but as long as I burn it'll be fine." He laughed loudly then climbed out of the window. By the time he was out of my sight Roxas burst into the room.

"I think I felt Axel's presence in your room." Roxas said looking all over the place in the closet, under the bed, and then his eyes settled on my naked chest.

"Your Axel senses were tingling?" I asked him blankly feeling a bit... odd. I guess I'm annoyed.

"Yes they were and apparently you were in the mood to get naked." Roxas retorted looking at my bare chest.

"I'm not naked, my chest is the only thing exposed. I don't think I look that bad with my shirt off." I said with a shrug making him look me over. Finally my twin nodded slowly and allowed a small smile to cross his face.

"This could make your stalkers show up." He said simply making me stand up and shove him out of my room. When I was alone I put my homework and went to bed not wanting to think about any of this anymore. It's a bit wierd anyway. Sighing I realized that tomorrow's monday so now I have school to add onto everything.

When I got to school everything seemed too normal. Riku and Kairi talking to me seeming a bit worried about my new job, even though they don't know the details, and constant homework and teachers breathing down my neck. No one at school likes me but somehow everyone out of school does. Still don't know how I was able to snag Riku and Kairi like I did but I like having them around. They keep me sane.

Sitting in my third period class waiting for school to end an announcement suddenly came over the speakers. "Sora~!" A voice sung rather terribly. I'm the only Sora in the school. I blushed scarlet and then pretended to be focusing on what I was doing. Cloud or Leon? "We love you since you suck our... wait why can't we say that in school?" Okay so that voice is definitely Axel.

"You make my dreams come true by the way you lick the floor at my feet just to get closer to me~!" Damn it. Why is Yuffie here?

"I think I just want to leave~!" This voice was deep and dark but sounded amazing. This is the only person singing that can sing so far. Instantly the man was cut off.

"We love to screw you~!" Three guy voices said sounding as though they were on the verge of laughing.

"Should we head back to the porn company now?" Cloud asked making me glare harder than anything I've ever done before.

"That made no sense. One of them didn't want to be there, the girl wanted you to worship her and the guys wanted to have sex with you or so the song claimed. Was this all just to embarrass you or something?" Kairi asked making me sigh and lean back in my seat. I wonder what would happen to me if I became a high school dropout.

the assholes probably want me to.


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting in Sephiroth's new office I waited for him to explain. Taking a deep breath he then began to but the words coming out of his mouth made absolutely no sense whatsoever… there needs to be a law against people this crazy! You don't sing some shitty song over the speakers at your employee's school just because you were _bored_!

"Can I quit now?" I asked leaning back in my chair. He shook his head and showed me the contract I had signed to get the job in the first place. According to it I have to work here for ten years unless I have proof of my rights being violated… even if I tried to get proof of that it would never work because they'd just send someone to destroy the evidence.

"No." Cloud smirked and held up my contract, it was laminated so even if I reached out and attempted to destroy the paper it would never work out. I sighed to myself and ran a hand through my hair. Now that I've gotten to this point I don't know what to do. I guess the only thing I can do is be whatever the hell I'm going to be and deal with it, working within this company until the contract is up.

I wish I was smart… then I would just go around the contract, but I know they won't pay me enough to hire a lawyer…

"I'm a lawyer." Vincent informed me when I was back at my desk. I blinked in mild surprise and stared at him.

"What?" I asked in complete shock. The dark haired man looked at me like an adult would look at an ignorant child before pulling out his card. I scanned over it quickly then looked up at him. Glancing down at the card I looked up at him once more. "You're last name is Valentine?" I asked with a grin, trying not to laugh. Immediately he turned around and stormed off looking pissed. "I'll make sure to get you an extra special _valentine_ this year!" I called out then looked at the desk. Wow... that was lame. I should have called him lover boy or something. That has some dignity in it.

"Wow... you gave up his lawyer invitation. First time is always free you know." Reno informed me with a low whistle. I looked at him then looked in the direction Vincent had gone.

"WAIT! VINCENT I LOVE YOU! WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS, THE _BEST_ OF FRIENDS!" I cried racing after him. Soon I discovered that he was gone already. Sighing I walked back to my desk upset that he was already long gone. I don't know what I'm going to do... one free time? I should have been nicer... whatever, he'll be my best friend before long!

"Haha, you lost him didn't you?" A voice asked from behind me making me nod with a sad pout feeling uber depressed. I'm so done with this. Instantly strong arms wrapped around me causing my eyes to widen in shock. Oh... I didn't think it was him. Glancing back I stared at Axel and for a moment I forgot that I'm not supposed to like this. Shrugging him off I continued my work making him pick me up and sit down at my seat before making me sit on his lap.

"I have to work." I grumbled but we both knew I didn't mind so the arguing ended pretty quickly. Axel placed a chin on my head and began to look over the dull work I was doing. Every once in a while the people working around me pretty much say screw it and put thier work onto me. I don't mind this at all since it keeps me from all the stupid drama and annoyances this job tends to give me.

"Wow... you're probably one of the few who actually do their work here. So now I know two reasons." He said with a nod and a slow smile. I was looking up at him and I knew it would kill my neck soon but I was curious.

"Two reasons for what?" I asked softly and waited to hear something... I don't know what I was expecting but I_ am_ expecting something.

"Two reasons for why they keep you here. One, your cute and fun to annoy. Two, you actually do the work they need done." He explained with a nod and a smile making me pull away from him with a glare. That was NOT what I was expecting. He just smirked and pulled me tighter. Glaring I continued to do my work, seriously beginning to hate this man again.

Soon I was done with my work for the day and stood up to leave. Axel walked with me as we headed out of the work place but once we were in the entrance I glared seeing my brother there holding red roses. "Th-these are for you!" Roxas cried holding them out with a dark blush on his face. The redhead laughed while I walked around my brother and headed home, tired of all this shit.

"Wait up Sora!" Axel cried but when I glanced back Roxas was all over him so I just ignored the man I was beginning to get a crush on. It doesn't matter if my twin will just throw himself at the man. Sooner or later when he realizes we have the same body he'll go after my brother and forget about me completely.

"I'll just go on ahead." I called back not wanting him to see how hurt I am because of this. It's pretty stupid since I only just started liking him. There's no reason for me to monopolize the man all to myself anyway.

I just wish I could.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for being patient when I'm obviously an ass... here's the next chapter.**

Thanks to my brother, Axel was invited into our house for dinner. Although my parents still want Roxas and I to have something going on it was obvious that they figured out both of our crushes on him pretty quickly and therefore had us both sit by him. It's embarrassing but I was grateful. Axel ate everything he could while still managing to be polite. My idiot brother on the other hand just watched him in awe making me glare at him. How pathetic is that?

"Hey Sora are you hungry? You don't seem to be eating much." Axel said looking me over in mild concern. I glanced down at my food and realized that to my surprise I still haven't touched it. Roxas glared at me then looked down at his own food pityingly.

"I guess I'm not that hungry but I'll probably start eating now." I said blankly and then turned to my food before sighing. Granted I love potstickers, probably more than the next guy, but I really don't feel like eating right now. Suddenly Axel smothered my rice in soy sauce and began to feed me... by force.

"Roxas... why haven't you touched your food?" Dad asked him sternly while I was blushing while being forced fed by a pyromaniac. Roxas sent a sour look over to him while bitterly glancing over at Axel and me. Under any other circumstances I would have smirked or flat out laughed, but right now I'm more... annoyed than anything.

Axel wasn't gentle and nor was he nice about it. Plus he barely left me any time to chew. Finally I had to get up and move away from him in order to chew my food and swallow while massuaging my aching face. "That hurt." I growled before sitting down and grabbing my own fork that way I can eat. The redhead just smirked and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah but I love you... so you're going to have to deal with it." He informed me in a happy tone letting me know of my impending doom beforehand. How generous. I don't want him to love me though, if only because I'll probably never admit it back. I'm just not that kind of persona nd he'll have to deal and understand even if I never tell him a thing. I guess this is probably why people are always telling me that I have impossible expectations and no matter what I rarely ever put them down.

I see no reason to.

When I was done with my food I put my plate in the kitchen then walked upstairs to my room in time to be punched in the gut by Yuffie, grabbed from behind by Reno, and tied up by Cloud and Vincent. Again the dark haired man looked like he didn't want to be here, but since he's friends when them (or so I'm assuming) he's always goign to be dragged along in their crazy plans.

"So what do we do now?" The ninja asked in a happy voice.

"Kidnap him." Cloud informed her sounding smart and happy to be so. That's when I felt a breeze with no one carrying me and wound up in pain once I hit the ground. Dammit. At least drop me from a window that ISN'T on the second floor. That'd be nice. Luckily there was a pillow which cushioned the blow enough to where I sustained injury but it still hurt like hell.

"Why are we doing this? Isn't it illegal?" Vincent asked making me want to smile but somewhere along the way I was gagged. Someone put there hands on me, ready to pick me up but then stopped.

"Isn't your concealed gun illegal?" Cloud retorted making reason shut up and illegal idiot win. I closed my eyes tightly wishing this would all just end, my brother probably won't protect me anymore since Axel likes me while he likes Axel. I guess I'm on my own this time. "Yuffie can you bring the car around?" The ninja chirped a quick 'yes sir' then went off to do her sworn duty.

"Sora... I'm sorry about this. You see we were all hanging out at a bar drinking and then it suddenly hit us... it's hard for a young kid like you to understand just how much boredom kills so we just had to do it. There was no other way around it. Kidnapping you is our best chance at becoming free of such cruel torments." He informed me trying to sound smart and like he was a humanist but it's not true! I hate it! Why do I have to have such stupid people in my work, home and even life?

"What are you guys doing?" A familiar voice asked sounding a bit seductive and a little annoyed.

"Oh it's you. We were going to call, we even dropped by your place but we couldn't get ahold of you. Want to help us out?" Cloud asked sounding casual with this stranger. Instantly I was picked up by a new set of arms and that's when I realized who it was making a blush rise to my features.

"Sorry guys but you can't do this today. I'm finally making some real progress here so I won't let you morons ruin it." Axel informed them, and I could practically _hear_ his smirk.

"What! But we called him!" Cloud shouted making me try to get through the gag so I could talk, surprisingly Axel did it for me. Talk that is. He's too much of a bastard to think about untying me.

"Technically..." The redhead started and pulled me closer. "I was the first to call him."


	14. Chapter 14

**By the way I have a Deviantart account in case you want to check up on me. My journals will have news on my fanfics in case you're interested. You can look up Santa Made A Mistake This Year and the first story you see will have been done by me. My username is Whatamitoyou**

**Okay so you guys should be happy... I have no idea how I can top last chapter's ending lol. **

Axel carried me inside the house and placed me on my bed, but to my annoyance he made no move to untie me. "Why does this always happen to you?" He asked me curiously. I made some muffled noises to help remind him that under the sack over my head... I just happen to be gagged and unable to answer him. Instantly he took off the sack letting me look at him... here I am with sack hair and there he is looking perfect like normal. Sometimes I just want to kill myself. This is flat out ridiculous.

He undid the gag then smirked lightly. "I don't know why it always happens to me but if you want to take my place I'd love to exchange lives." I said simply then watched his eyes look into mine as though trying to tell me something... something that I'm just not seeing.

"You're an idiot." Axel informed me blankly. I stared at him in shock then began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh until I was laying on the bed unable to breathe any longer. I don't even know why I thought it was funny but I did. By the time I was done laughing he was just watching me with wary eyes. It was obvious that I had disappointed him in some way or another.

"And you're a pyro but I don't see what that has to do with anything." I replied feeling bored already. If this is all he wants to talk about then I guess... I'm a bit disappointed. Instantly he crashed his lips on mine while pushing me back onto the bed. I made a shocked noise, that I will forever claim was manly, when he did this but he wouldn't move away. Instantly the skin on my arm burned! I pulled away from the idiot and then saw that he had burned me with a lighter.

"Me being a pyro does mean something to you." He informed me darkly and then got up and left the room. I watched him go, my pulse racing as I slowly closed my eyes and sighed, trying to think of what exactly I did wrong. I then curled up and began to fall asleep, hoping he'd at least be here when I wake up but I knew he probably wouldn't. When I opened my eyes in the morning I was pretty sure I was still dreaming, because if I wasn't then I'm going to buy a gun today.

Cloud, Yuffie, a bored looking Vincent, Roxas, Reno, and Axel were staring at me with eyes full of interest (if you ignore Vincent). That's when I noticed the banner that said 'Reasons you should just let Sora be Sora and enjoy it without doing him harm.' I threw a pillow at them before covering my face and yawning. "You people suck... arsenal." I informed them darkly then got up and stalked to my shower.

Many girlish squeals were heard but I ignored them and quickly turned on the cold water. When I got out I put on my towel and headed back into my room. I blushed darkly and realized that everyone is still there. Sighing I then turned to Vincent and gave him a puppy face. Instantly he threw everyone out. I smirked at my precious Vincent as he stared at me. Instantly I realized what he was telepathically messaging me. "Don't worry... I'll put in a good word with Yuffie." I said with a sly smile making him hesitate then nod and walk out the door.

It didn't take me long to get clothes on and look presentable knowing that I had a whole bunch of creepers watching me as I slept and ready to watch me walk around naked. It's actually pretty disturbing when you think about it. My eyes softened slightly as I thought about Axel. He's the only man I'll let see me naked... even though that sounds gross too. Groaning I tried to clear my head of all disturbing thoughts but then... I realized something horrible.

My parents made me gay.

They actually did it! Finally after so long they accomplished something and that something just happened to be, making their son gay. Why can't I have normal parents who shun that sort of thing? I don't mind a broken bottle to the head or a mother who won't look at me anymore! That would have been so much better because who know... I might never have noticed my gay side if it wasn't for my parents. "You look like you just realized that you were doomed from the start after fighting for so long and trying so hard." Roxas informed me with a smirk from the doorway. I glared and threw a pillow at his head, not liking him anymore since he started crushing on the man I think I might love. But it _was_ tempting to ask if he's noticed my gay tendencies. "Huh... so I was right?"

I turned to him and then placed a hand on his shoulder knowing this might be hard for him to hear but I'll go ahead and tell him. "Roxas... I think I may be gay." I informed him seriously.

"You _just_ figured that out?"

Apparently the signs have been showing longer than I suspected.


	15. Chapter 15

**I have been gone… mainly because I was grounded and my parents forgot I was grounded… again. But oh well! I have officially decided to update this although I know I have too many mistakes for words in it… Oh well… but hopefully from now on it'll be better. **

Sitting at my desk at school I glanced over at Riku who was diligently working on the math test in front of him. Frowning I tried to see something in his ass but it's kind of hard to see since he's sitting down. I then decided to look at the curve of his lips and the look of concentration in his eyes… but all I got was a slap in the face with a ruler than to Xemnas being my teacher. He stared at me with an expectant look making me look down and sigh before handing over my test. "Sora is a fool." Xemnas announced to the class making me sigh and put my head down knowing he's going to interrupt the test to embarrass me as he usually does with supposed cheaters. It's obvious why he would think I cheated but even so… it's stupid.

"Sora thought it'd be better to look at his best friend's work rather than chance the amount of studying he spent that he should have spent longer doing. He's a fool and we should all look down at him. This ignorant child is now getting a zero on his paper. Do not pity him… for he deserves this." I ignored him and forced myself as low as I could possibly go in my desk. This is just ridiculous. Of course that's when someone decided to call me. My phone vibrated but luckily its soft and a student, some know-it-all, started talking to Xemnas and asking questions about a problem.

I didn't bother answering it knowing full well that it's going to be stupid and it's going to be someone from work. Like always. I hate the people at my work, I really do. But I can't quit. If I do then I'm giving up everything I wanted to prove… but I guess that doesn't matter anymore since it turns out my parents were right all along. It's just not fair… but why do I want to stay now? A flash of red caught my eye but it was just Kairi. Oh. So that's why I'm going to stay in a cruel company that doesn't give a damn about me and only hired me to harass me. Stupid contract, stupid Axel, and stupid brother for liking Axel when he's mine! It's just not fair! I'm just so sick of it!

A note landed on my desk making my eyes widen but I just frowned and opened it slowly to see Riku's neat handwriting.

_Sora,_

_Why'd you try to cheat off of me? You should know that Xemnas would have caught you; he's amazing at that sort of thing. Besides, didn't you tell me that you're totally prepared or something? Whatever, just sit with me in lunch instead of running off and hiding like you usually do. I promise I'll protect you in case anyone from your new job shows up. We really need to talk, it seems like we haven't been doing much of that lately. So grow a pair and sit with me._

_Lovingly,_

_Riku_

I smirked at the 'lovingly' part and crumpled the note before shoving it in my pocket before Xemnas noticed me not looking depressed and about to kill myself. He'd confiscate it immediately and read it to the class while adding crap that's not even in there to make me look worse than I am. Scowling I banged my head on my desk loudly and was therefore sent out into the hall which I took as a great thing rather than the punishment it was supposed to be. Once I got out I checked to see who called but to my surprise it was Roxas.

Hiding the phone I called back and waited for him to pick up but all I got was static when someone answered. "Hello?" I asked curiously and was a bit surprised when I heard something else.

"Why'd you answer it… weren't we having fun?" My brother whined making me raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I just… didn't think he'd call back. If I called him myself, he'd never pick up." Oh God… please don't tell me that's Axel…

"Hang up the damn phone, Axel and get your sexy ass over here. We're not done yet." I took in a shaky breath then finally forced myself to speak.

"You're having sex with my brother?" I asked and then cursed myself for the crack in my voice.

"Yes." Axel answered honestly with no emotion. I clutched my chest tightly then laid back on the ground with a crash and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Then its good you're hanging up isn't it?" I asked softly and waited for him to hang up the phone but I couldn't do it. I couldn't press the button knowing exactly what will happen once I do. I'll let Axel do the honors.

"… yeah…" His voice sounded defeated but I couldn't bring myself to give a damn as I knew without a hint of doubt that I'm not coming to work today. No matter what. Cloud and Sephiroth can make as many threats as they want. People can break into my house and do whatever the fuck they want but I'm not going to hang up this phone until he does and I'm not fucking going to the fucking place he works while wanting to fuck my brother! That's my brother! He's flirted shamelessly with me for months and now he's going after my brother! Right when I fell in love with him!

Tears fell down easily now and that's when I heard him sigh before hanging up the phone. Placing it in my pocket I let the sobs come out as I cried. When Xemnas came out to let me back inside he seemed happy to see my tears, but I just walked inside the room with my head held high even as people gasped and tried to ask what's wrong. I ignored them all I made myself pay attention to Xemnas's quick lecture about what's going to be happening next week.

I won't let myself break over this.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone in the world might as well be gay but unatainable. I can't have Axel, okay I got that now, but what about Riku? Or Kadaj? Or maybe even that creepy guy at work named Vincent? I could do my best to get with any of them, and maybe I'll even be happy... but standing in my room looking at a half naked Roxas crying about how amazing and perfect Axel is and how he just doesn't deserve him... is a bit much. Granted, this is Roxas, he wasn't _literally_ crying or whining about such a girly thing. No, he was telling me about how I should hang out with Axel and how the redhead should meet their parents and how maybe Roxas will even get a job and make sure to go to college. It was little stuff, like that. The little stuff that let me know that my brother is in love.

I can't handle that.

I love Axel, I'll admit it, so that means I can't sit in a room and hear my brother cooing about his future with the guy I love. I just can't. So, leaving my room, I picked up my cellphone and checked my voicemails.

_"Hey Soar! It's Yuffie! We should hang out sometime! I know this great park nearby where me, Cloud, Vincent, Reno, and Kadaj are going to play soda baseball and guess what? These won't be empty cans... oh no! they'll be full to the brim with pop! Want to play? It'll be fun dancing in the shower of soda! Join us! Join us! Join us! Okay bye~!" _Yuffie chirped loudly throughout the entire message, sounding as though she was having monster almost as much as air. Calling her back, I told her yes and hung up, getting ready to go.

"Hey Sora! Do you want to have a movie night?" Roxas called from just outside my room. I shook my head and told him I'm going out, and I didn't look back once as I left.

* * *

By the end of it I was soaked through with a mixture of sprite, coke, orange fanta, and monster but I was not the worst by far. Sadly Yuffie had only a couple drops on her while Vincent was soaked through looking like a drowned cat. Grinning widely I crashed down onto the ground and stared up at the stars, sure there's school tomorrow but who fucking cares? I'm a teenager, I'm supposed to play till I die right? I'm supposed to get my heart broken and fall to pieces and then cry a little because it hurts, but then I'm supposed to have fun... live life... and forget. That's what I'm supposed to do.

"Sora? Is that you?" A voice called making me sit up slightly in a lazy way as Riku ran over to us. He looked pissed, _beyond_ pissed actually. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded and shoved me to my feet with blazing eyes, no one bothered to come near us and for that I was glad. Riku punched me, but it wasn't as hard as he could have and all it really did was wake me up from my high. It wasn't like I was smoking pot, no... just having fun for the first time in ages. He has no _right_ to force reality on me!

"Don't do this to me... just let me have some fun." I growled but he wasn't listening. Instead Riku just grabbed hold of my wrist and began to drag me in the direction of home. We walked in silence, and for some reason the ground felt harder than usual. It wasn't a solid place to stand on any longer, instead it was a form of punishment. When I finally neared my house I began to pull my wrist from his grip. His hand was soaked in sweat along with my arm but I didn't know who started sweating first.

"You've been acting weird... ever since you got this new job of yours." Riku said softly and slowly began to let go of my wrist. I looked up at him and for a moment I saw something different. He's changed. Riku's teal eyes are now darker then before. When did that happen? His face isn't as pudgy as it used to be, and he's become tall as well. Riku's style is more like a punk than the prep look he had going for him before. What happened? What changed? Where... where was I? "No, I think you've been acting weird even before that. Ever since your parents told you that you're gay." He explained with a frown and crossed his arms.

"W-what?" I asked with wide eyes and took a step towards my front door, not wanting to talk about this with Riku. How did he even know that's what my parents said? I don't remember telling him or Kairi anything... all I ever told them was that I have a new job! That's it! I made sure of it! So why the hell is he going off and doing these things?

"What is your new job like? You seem tired and distracted whenever you're at school and lately you've even seemed down." Riku's small vocabulary on this topic didn't bother me so much as what the words were and what they meant. My insides clenched as I looked up at his concerned features. He paid attention to me... and I didn't give a damn about him for the past few weeks. I'm not a good friend... and I'm not a good brother. I'm terrible... I have to be, because this is wrong. Everything I've done up until now is wrong.

"Do you want to know everything Riku?" I asked and saw to my surprise, a slight nod. "I work at a porn company and now I can't quit. I fell in love with my stalker but right as I did my brother fell in love too and he took him from me. I lost the guy I liked because I couldn't make up my mind before my brother became all starry eyed and I'm not a big enough ass to take what I want anyway... so this is it. That's the summary. You happy now?"

"No. I'm not."


	17. Chapter 17

Standing in front of the high school I took in a deep breath then trudged forward, ignoring all the odd looks and the way people keep smirking when they look at me. Odds are, the rumor mill has had a lot of fun with me lately. But anyway, that doesn't matter because in the end I'm here and that means that I'm ready to prove a point I should have proved a while ago.

I'm just a kid.

Shuffling into the school I began to walk to my classes, ignoring the snickering students and whatever they've been taking about behind my back. It doesn't matter though because Riku is beside me looking much tougher than I could ever look and he's... he's got my back. Isn't that fucking fantastic? Because there's no one else in the school who knows me as well as this punk does. My bag banged against my thigh in a steady rhythm making me thank God I have no classes where I have to take textbooks to school daily but I do have Chem and I will probably die before ever figuring out percentages in Stoichiometry.

"You're smiling," Riku said softly as if I hadn't noticed. Instead of being a dick I just nodded and smiled wider.

"I'm thinking about how badly I'm going to fail Chem." I explained making him sigh but look at me warmly, he's probably missed this. I've spent so much time overthinking the porn company issue that we haven't really acted like best friends.

"I'll come with you to your work. From what I've heard it's mostly you running away from people so if I protect you from them then you can study and I can teach you how to do this. It's not too bad when you have a tutor." He said slowly, as though unsure of my answer. Honestly I'm not sure if Sephiroth or Cloud will agree but if I fail anything then my parents pull the plug on my having a job. They have that right and since I do more work than ten of their employees put together, they should keep me around.

"You're offering to do a lot... _protect_ me and _teach_ me? It's hard, you should talk to my brother, he had to buy a gun..." I trailed off there remembering how easily Axel had taken the gun from my brother's hands. Ah yes, love at first taking of gun. It really should be a movie with those two. Perfect for each other... they're absolutely perfect.

"Will you let me?" Riku asked again, obviously changing the subject from my brother.

"Yes." I answered softly then walked past him into my Chemistry class. We have a test in two days... I should spend more time thinking about that then my brother and Axel. The rest of the day passed by slowly, I got to spend time with Kairi and listened to her as she talked about her latest crush, during lunch I went outside with Tidus and Wakka to play blitzball. It was a fun and normal day with everyone acting normal and no one trying to jump me. No one from the office came by to embarrass me at school and for the most part I was only called into the office three times to see if I was a drug dealer, in a gang, or gay. The last one I went ahead and admitted it to them only to get a bunch of packets and asked if I want to have one on one sessions with the counselor once a week. Obviously I declined their offer, as considerate as it is.

At the end of the day Kairi hooked her arm in mine while Riku stood stoically by my shoulder. "It's good to have you back." She smiled widely, making me grin in response.

"It's good to be back! I forgot how much I like school..." I said with a musing air then turned to her and rolled my eyes. Kairi giggled in response and held on tighter, as though not willing to let me go be on my own. The sun is setting... it's setting at a ridiculous time but it's still going down which means it'll be dark when I leave from work. But I won't be alone when I do, I'll have Riku with me and I won't have to worry about Axel because he's getting along _so well_ with my brother.

"Remember when we were kids and we used to play in that cave?" The question... it's rhetorical, both Riku and I stared at her for a moment but she just smiled. "Back then we used to tell each other we'd stay together forever and that you two would protect me. But you know... I honestly thought you were leaving us behind Sora. You're always working so hard, trying to be everything to everyone. Doesn't it ever get tiring?" She asked but didn't wait for a response. "I think we're all beginning to grow up. Next year we'll be seniors and then we'll go off with our lives and probably rarely see each other. There's a... college I want to go to in Florida." She explained softly, her long red hair creating a curtain to cover her face.

"We're growing up." Riku shrugged then ruffled her hair a bit. "I'm thinking about going to college in Maine." He added, almost as if it's an afterthought. They both looked at me afterwards as if I could have something to contribute to this awkward conversation.

"I... I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh so the one who works and does so much in the adult world is the one who doesn't know what he'll do when he gets into it?" Kairi asked in a teasing voice but it's true. I really don't know what I'm going to do with my life.

"That's okay." Riku said softly and ran a hand through my hair. "You can take your time."

It's a lie. But that's alright because it's a _nice_ lie and nice lies should stick around.

God, I miss those summers at that cave.


End file.
